The Dream Machine
The Dream Machine is segment (a) of the forty third episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. The synopsis is that Sandy builds a machine that allows people to see the dreams of others. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Gary The Snail ' * 'Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles ' * 'Mr. Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Sheldon J. Plankton ''' * '''Princess (debut) * Noobs Plot The camera shows a night view of islands above the ocean and pans down in the oceans. SpongeBob is shown reading Gary a bedtime story about the brave sea snail. After the story, Gary falls asleep and SpongeBob continued reading the rest of his story. 30 minutes have passed and SpongeBob fell right asleep. He begins to hear loud machinery noises and goes outside to figure where it was coming from. He then finds it was coming from Sandy's Treedome and notices that she is building a new invention. Sandy explains to SpongeBob that her new invention is the dream machine that allows others to see the dreams of others inside a large screen. SpongeBob was very pleased about this invention and wanted to try it out. ''' '''Sandy then tells SpongeBob not to hit the big yellow button on the center of the device and SpongeBob agrees not to push it. Sandy then leaves and SpongeBob is alone with the dream machine. The first dream he wanted to see was Patrick's, so he adjust the machine to were it would show his dream on screen. An image of Patrick appeared on the screen and SpongeBob began to watch his dream. In Patrick's dream, he was in a white background area on some clouds wishing that it would rain confetti. A cloud appeared and begins to rain confetti and Patrick dances with glee. SpongeBob was pretty amazed from Patrick's dream and wanted know what Squidward was dreaming that night. In Squidward's dream, he was in a Medievil castle with a princess performing Ode to Joy on his clarinet. After the performance, the princess enjoyed the music and gave Squidward a kiss. SpongeBob thought the dream was very romantic and dreamy. The next dream he saw was Mr. Krab's, in which he was sailing the ocean on a sailboat going to Money Island. As he was sailing the vast oceans, he sang a Krabby Went To Sea and arrived when the song was done. ' '''At the top of Money Island, Mr. Krabs finds a treasure chest full of gold doubloons and celebrated. After viewing Mr. Krabs dream, SpongeBob's last dream was from Plankton. Plankton's dream was more of a nightmare where he was chasing a group of Noobs down a suburban town as a giant. He demands the Noobs for the Krabby Patty Secret Formula in which they don't know anything about, since they don't eat at the Krusty Krab. Plankton then fries the Noobs with a laser and turns them into ash, ending the dream. ' '''SpongeBob completely loses it after seeing Plankton's dream, and process to push the yellow button on the dream machine. Sandy arrives a few seconds later to see that SpongeBob was on top of her invention. SpongeBob presses the yellow button, the machine explodes and SpongeBob walks away laughing while Sandy threatens to kick him in the testicles ending the episode. Music ' Atlantis' (Banjo-Tooie) Clock Tower- Day 2 (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Piranha Plants Lullaby (Super Mario 64) A Goofy Conversation (v1) Super Circus (Kevin MacLeod) Zelle ''' '''Merry-Go (Kevin MacLeod) Fight or Flight (Super Mario 3D Land) Heartbroken (Kevin MacLeod) Sea Shanty ''' '''Peg Leg Waltz Big Rock (Kevin MacLeod) Mini-Boss (Donkey Kong 64) Slide Whislte Song Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:Episodes Category:2017